Pesadilla en Halloween
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Solo sangre… en todos lugares. Autos chocados con sangre en los vidrios. Casas en las que la sangre chorreaba por el techo. Las ramas de los árboles que en lugar de hojas… parecían tener extremidades. (One-shot)


_Pesadilla en Halloween_

 **Buttercup.**

Octubre 31 era hoy. Un día muy divertido para todos, por la festividad de _Halloween_ ya que todos los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir golosinas, mientras que alguno de los adolescentes vamos a las fiestas que se hacen.

Mis hermanas, Bubbles y Blossom, estuvieron buscando su disfraz. En este día, si te pones un disfraz sexy no te juzgarán, es la oportunidad para parecer una perra sin serlo en verdad. Estábamos en la sala, se estaban terminando de maquillar, mientras yo veía televisión… y lentamente caía en una pequeña siesta, que interrumpieron mis hermanas con el ruido que ambas hacían, quejándose y al correr.

Bubbles escogió un disfraz de conejo para mantener esa costumbre como cuando se disfrazó de _Harmony Bunny_ sin embargo le hizo unos cambios, pero esos cambios fueron casi radicales, lo único que tenía de conejo eran las orejas y la cola pomposa, el resto de su disfraz era un corsé gris con destellos y un short negro ajustado que le llegaba cinco dedos bajo su trasero. Era extraño ver a la más inocente de mis hermanas vestida así.

Blossom quiso cambiar completamente ese traje de _Liberty Bell_ y usar un disfraz como de tigresa. Se pintó los bigotes y la nariz, se puso las orejas y la cola, también un vestido negro con naranjo algo suelto con unas ballerinas.

Y yo… yo tenía una remera negra que me quedaba grande y unos shorts blancos. En otras palabras, mi pijama.

–Si se supone que eres una tigresa Blossom, y tú Bubbles un conejo ¿Por qué lo único que tienen de esos animales son solamente las orejas y la cola? –pregunté.

–Bueno Butter, la verdad es que… –dijo Blossom –Ya no somos niñas como para usar esos disfraces.

–Según mi parecer es mejor que lucir sexy –dije cruzándome de brazos.

– ¿Por qué no mejor te vistes? –dijo Bubbles con su voz tierna.

–No.

–Vamos, no seas amarga –dijo Blossom–. Ve a disfrazarte, ya van a ser las siete. Viene siendo la hora de irnos a la casa de… los Him.

Ahora me lo aclararon todo. No era solamente por la fiesta y por querer cambiar esa costumbre de los disfraces, sino que para poder llamar la atención de esos estúpidos de los Him.

–No tengo ganas de ir –dije.

–No seas… Vamos, aunque sea ve un ratito –dijo Bubbles.

– ¿Cómo sabes si sales con una cita con…? –dijo Blossom antes de interrumpirla.

– ¡Dices ese puto nombre y te golpeo! –grité.

–Te molestaré todo lo que sea necesario para que vayas –amenazó Blossom.

–No te creo –dije.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

– ¿Apostarás conmigo? ¿En serio?

–Sí. ¿Y tú no quieres asumir?

– ¿Te quieres arriesgar?

–Ya lo hice. Ahora ¿Tú lo harás?

Blossom me dejó entre la espada y la pared. Creo que hice mal al enseñarle cómo intimidar a Princesa Morebucks.

–Denme diez minutos. Pero chicas, iré un rato. Saben muy bien que no soporto estar tan cerca de Butch.

– ¡No importa! Con tal de que hallas ido está todo bien –dijo Bubbles.

Subí a nuestra habitación a buscar un disfraz. Sin embargo no me demoré mucho, porque mis hermanas me habían arrendado uno y me lo dejaron sobre mi cama.

–Zorras –dije en un susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El par de chicas me habían arrendado un traje de vampiro… ¡Qué zorras! No era un traje así solamente de un vestido negro y rojo y una capa como usualmente son los trajes de vampiro. No, eran dos piezas, una polera corta que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo y una falda de cuero negra. Creo que ahora con mayor razón Princesa nos dirá zorras.

Me puse los putos tacos que había y bajé con la capa en la mano. Mis hermanas me miraron y se rieron.

–Es raro verte así hermanita –dijo Blossom.

–Creo que es más raro el que ustedes dos no estén siendo arrolladas aún por un tren –dije molesta.

–Ven, voy a maquillarte un poco –dijo Bubbles.

–No, ni lo sueñes.

–Solamente es para darle más intimidad a tu mirada –dijo Bubbles sacando un lápiz delineador negro. –Descuida, no será extravagante.

No se demoró mucho. Ya cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y quince minutos, decidimos irnos.

– ¡Profesor, ya nos vamos! –gritó Blossom.

– ¡Chicas esperen! Quiero tomarles una foto –dijo el Profesor mientras corría con su cámara.

Nos juntamos y sonreímos… Recuerdo que dijo que nos tomaría _una_ foto, la verdad es que fueron como veinte.

Nos subimos al auto del Profesor y nos llevó a la casa de los Him.

Había una gran cantidad de gente entrando a la iluminada y sonora casa. Descendimos del automóvil y caminamos a la entrada.

– ¡Hey chicas! –gritó Mitch, un amigo.

– ¡Hey Mitch! –Dijo Bubbles – ¿Qué eres? ¿Un esqueleto viviente?

–Exacto ¿Doy miedo?

–Con tu cara habitual lo haces sin problemas –molesté.

– ¡Ja! Qué simpática –dijo Mitch –Se ven muy bien chicas, debo asumirlo. Pero bueno, vamos a ver a los anfitriones.

Caminamos con Mitch adentrándonos en la casa. Saludamos a todos nuestros amigos y amigas. Blossom divisó a una bailarina de ballet, era Princesa. Al vernos puso una cara de disgustos, nosotras la saludamos señalándole el dedo del medio.

– ¡Hey Brick! –Dijo Mitch –Mira quiénes llegaron –enfatizando la palabra _quiénes_ señalando de forma algo discreta a Blossom.

– ¡Hey niñitas! –Dijo Brick con un vaso de bebida en su mano – ¿No debería de estar durmiendo? Puede que el coco se aparezca por aquí.

– ¡Ay no puede ser! –Dijo Blossom cubriendo su cara – ¿Butter, lo viste?

– ¡Ay, sí! –la imité – ¡Bubbles, ten cuidado! El _Coco Brick_ nos va a matar.

–Muy graciosas –rio Brick –Ya era hora de que llegaran, las estábamos esperando.

–Sí, como no –dijo Bubbles –. Tú esperaban a Blossom, no te hagas.

–Como Boomer a ti –dijo Brick.

–Y como… –quiso hablar Blossom pero con mi sola mirada de odio la callé –Brick ¿Dónde está la comida? Tengo hambre.

–Sígueme.

Con mis hermanas nos separamos. El ambiente en esa fiesta no era el adecuado para mí, pero recién habíamos llegado, así que decidí explorar la casa de los tres asquerosos Rowdyruff Boys.

Recorrí todo el primer piso, pero lo único que encontré fueron miles de parejas besándose, de toda clase, chicas con chicas, chicos con chicas, chicos con chicos.

Al subir al segundo piso, me encontré con la habitación de los chicos.

Pensé que quizás si me quedaba dormida, haría más rápido la hora para irme a casa. Abrí la primera de cuatro puertas, pero era un baño.

Intenté con la segunda, pero estaba cerrada con llave, al igual que la tercera. Sin embargo, al abrir la cuarta, pude entrar, y me encontré con la habitación de…

No sé, pero era una habitación muy ordenada, así que di por sentado que era la de Boomer.

Me recosté en la cama, que resultó ser muy cómoda y miré al techo, donde había pósters de bandas de rock pegados.

La música no se escuchaba muy fuerte, así que podría dormir sin problemas. Con la capa que aún tenía entre mis brazos cubrí lo que la falda no cubría y me acomodé para dormir un rato. Vi el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, marcaba las nueve en punto, cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida.

Después de un rato, me desperté de golpe. La música ya no se escuchaba. Vi la hora y noté que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Me levanté y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Pero la casa de los Him estaba vacía y completamente oscura. Volví mi vista hacia la habitación, y ahora estaba hecha un desastre. La ropa de cama esparcida por todo el piso, y una gran mancha roja adornaba el techo.

Mi mentón tiritaba y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi piel. Salí inmediatamente de ahí y luego bajé al primer piso.

Lo que me esperaba era aún peor.

Niebla. Una espesa niebla cubría todo en el primer piso de los Him. La casa estaba completamente vacía. No había persona alguna a mí alrededor.

De pronto, escuché el ruido de unas trompetas, lo que me alarmó por completo. Era la canción… la canción… "Melodía inmortal"… o _Il Silenzio_ de Melissa Venema.

Pero dicha melodía parecía estar en unos dos tonos más bajo, lo que la hacía algo más tétrica.

Y salí corriendo de esa casa.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto y tampoco se veía alma alguna en la ciudad.

Solo sangre… en todos lugares. Autos chocados con sangre en los vidrios. Casas en las que la sangre chorreaba por el techo. Las ramas de los árboles que en lugar de hojas… parecían tener extremidades.

El sonido de la trompeta se hacía cada vez más grave y yo estaba parada ahí. Sin saber qué hacer, ni a dónde ir.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, levantando con él un poco de tierra.

La trompeta dejó de oírse, ahora solo un terrorífico "Aaaaaaaaaaah" se hacía oír por todo el lugar, lo que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

Y corrí. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían. Corrí hacia el centro de la ciudad, y cada vez el panorama se ponía peor. Por primera vez el hecho de que las casas tuviesen calabazas y esa clase de adornos, me asustaba, porque esta vez parecían moverse para mirar mi huída.

Seguía corriendo hasta que llegué al muelle. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí? No estaba segura, pero lo último que quería hacer era quedarme en esa ciudad que parecía sola.

Me giré para verla… No había luz alguna y el "ahh" se hacía más intenso y agudo… Sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando un rayo rojo atravesó todo el cielo, con un ruido estridente. Y al brillar, me di vuelta hacia el mar.

En él yacían miles de cadáveres… entre ellos mis hermanas y el Profesor. Mas no estaban del todo muertos… Puesto que todos los cuerpos parecieron alinearse en el mar y comenzar a susurrar:

– _Dulce o truco… Dulce o truco… Dulce o truco…_

Me sentí intimidada, tenía miedo…

– ¡¿Qué les pasa?! –Grité al borde del llanto. – ¡¿Por qué gritan eso?! ¡¿Por qué hablan así?!

Pero nadie respondía, solo seguían diciendo lo mismo.

– _Dulce o truco… Dulce o truco…_

Me puse de rodillas y grité, desesperada…

– ¡Dulce o truco! –Escuché a unos niños gritar aquello.

Abrí mis ojos con mi respiración agitada. Miré todo a mí alrededor. Estaba la televisión encendida. Estaban dando _Nightmare Before Christmas._

Estaba en mi casa. Miré mi cuerpo, estaba con pijama. Las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas.

–Fue un sueño… –susurré.

– ¡Dulce o truco! –Volvieron a gritar.

Con cuidado me acerqué a abrir la puerta y encontré a tres niños disfrazados de una momia, una calabaza y una bruja.

– ¿Y si quiero un truco? ¿Qué tienen preparado? –Pregunté apoyándome en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo divertidamente.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

–Ya vengo.

Volví a entrar y fui a la cocina por el plato lleno de dulces que había preparado antes para cuando los niños vinieran a casa. Salí con el plato en mis manos, y le di unos dulces a cada niño

–Gracias, señora –dijeron a coro y se fueron.

Así pasé hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana y el Profesor saliera de su laboratorio para ir a buscar a mis hermanas, que se fueron cuando yo estaba durmiendo.

Subí a la habitación y me lancé sobre mi cama, quedándome dormida de nuevo. Esta vez, me desperté cuando escuché la risa de Bubbles.

– ¿Qué…? –Dije al despertar. – ¿Cómo les fue?

–Genial –dijo Blossom mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama–. Nos burlamos de Princesa por haber ido con un disfraz de bailarina de ballet. Se veía ridícula.

– ¿Acaso tú te ves muy genial con ese disfraz? –Molesté volviendo a enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada.

–Butch te mandó saludos –dijo Bubbles mientras se metía en su cama.

–Qué bueno.

–Extrañó tu presencia –añadió.

–No me interesa.

–Y bueno… ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuvimos? –Preguntó Blossom.

–Dormí.

– ¿Y qué soñaste?

Guardé silencio, cerré mis ojos y me cubrí con las frazadas.

–Cállate. No me quiero acordar.

–Ah… soñaste que besabas a Butch –molestó Bubbles, haciendo que Blossom se riera.

Estuve pensando en qué decirles, porque no les querría comentar la pesadilla que tuve, sino qué cosas se les ocurriría pensar… Así que…

–Sí, soñé que me besaba.

De todas formas, esa igual hubiese sido una pesadilla, incluso peor que la de… la de los muertos en el mar… Ugh. Los sueños no tienen sentido.


End file.
